


Sleeping Pills

by Tristin



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Insomnia, M/M, Omegle, PTSD Sherlock, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Roleplay, Sherlock asks John for sleeping pills, it's only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 03:06:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4590678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tristin/pseuds/Tristin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock asks John for sleeping pills; John is frustrated at how much he's been kept in the dark about Sherlock's deteriorating health.</p><p>(This only contains a link to the chat log; it's a fairly decent length, though it might only take you 5-10 minutes to read. There's no explicit johnlock but it was written with the intention of it, unfortunately, I had to go to sleep before we could finish it.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Pills

http://logs.omegle.com/989ceea


End file.
